


Incoming

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bones, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mentions of Pregnancy, Rut, Sex, Smut, alpha/beta/omega, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Bones goes into rut halfway through his shift, and Kirk sends him to the one person he needs.





	Incoming

The second he walked into sickbay and saw a hypospray fly into a wall and shatter, was the second he knew something was wrong. A nurse rushed past him, her face covered as she wept, obviously upset by something.

“And don’t come back until you’ve -” Bones’ shout was cut off as he spotted the captain standing there, blinking in surprise at what he’d walked into. “Jim.”

“Bones, is there a specific reason Ensign Bright just ran outta here in tears?”

The chief medical officer’s jaw clenched, and he huffed, turning around. “She didn’t do what I asked her to do.”

“And what was that?” Kirk asked slowly, approaching his friend with caution. “I mean, there’s a limited amount of things she could do wrong and -” Leonard’s shoulder tensed. “That’s the third nurse today.”

The growl was soft, but audible, and Kirk’s own instincts bristled. “She was being obstinate. And I have no time for obstinance amongst my staff.”

“You’re not gonna have any staff left.”

McCoy’s fist slammed down onto the instruments in front of him, sending several metallic items clanging to the floor. He turned, fury in his eyes, and Kirk stepped back. “Is there something I can do for you,  _ Captain _ ?”

“Yeah,” the captain replied, nodding. “You can take the rest of the day off. Bones, you’re in rut. You can’t be on duty.”

“I’m fine.”

“You know, for a doctor, you can be a really shitty patient.” Leonard made an irritated noise. “You’ve made three nurses cry, and told an engineer that his broken wrist was a result of his own stupidity.”

“I wasn’t lyin’,” Leonard snarled, and Kirk shrugged.

“Maybe not. But you know you shouldn’t be in here when you need…” He cleared his throat, his cheeks going a little red. “Attention. Go find Y/N, and… sort this out. That’s an order.”

The scowl on Leonard’s face would have been amusing if the slightly larger man wasn’t so aggravated. Kirk was an Alpha in his own right, but at that moment, he was really hoping his friend didn’t want to throw a punch his way.

*****

_ “Kirk to Y/L/N”. _

The buzz of your communicator made you jump from where you’d been engrossed in a report about atmospheric pressure on specific textiles, and you sat up, responding immediately.

‘Yes, Captain?’

_ “Are you alone right now?” _

It was an odd question, and made you flush a little with embarrassment, despite the fact that no one could see you. ‘I’m in my quarters, sir, why?’

_ “You may want to dim the lights. I had to relieve Bones from duty.” _

Concern sprang to the front of your thoughts, and you put the report down on your desk, standing straight. ‘Why, what’s wrong? Is he okay?’

_ “He’s fine, well, he’s -”  _ Kirk’s voice faded as the door to your quarters opened, revealing a sweating, panting Leonard in the doorway, his eyes almost black as they zeroed in on you. You didn’t even hear the rest of what the captain said as your Alpha stalked towards you, the pheromones in the air sending a rush of arousal to your core.

‘Nevermind, Captain, he’s here.’ Your throat was dry as you turned the communicator off. If Kirk knew what was wrong with the Chief Medical Officer, then he knew not to bother contacting you for a few hours. “Lee?”

“Omega.” The growl was almost primal, and you shuddered, stepping backwards as the imposing figure of your mate crowded you. His body was sending off waves of heat, sweat covering his brow, and you swallowed thickly. “Need you.”

Instantly, you dropped to your knees as he came closer, submitting yourself to him. A little sound of pleasure left him, and your fingers scrabbled for the waistband of his uniform. He was hard and twitching underneath the fabric, and within moments, you had him free, your slender fingers wrapping around his length.

“Yes,” Leonard hissed, letting his head fall back. You smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. The first touch of your tongue against his head made him growl impatiently, and you were quick to start working him over.

The salty taste of precome exploded on your tongue, and you moaned around him, using one hand to pump the inches you couldn’t fit, and the other to fondle his balls gently. His hips rocked back and forth, pushing himself a little deeper, unable to hold back, and you worked with the rhythm, hollowing your cheeks to give him more.

“Fuckin’ beautiful Omega,” he snarled, his hand fisting in your hair as you sucked him off. “Don’t want your mouth, sweetheart. Want that sweet little cunt wrapped around me.” You whimpered in protest as he jerked his hips away, using his superior strength to yank you off the floor, pushing you over towards the desk. Roughly, he bent you over, and you planted your hand on the hard surface, preventing him from crushing you against it. 

His fingers were tugging at your dress, pushing it up over your hips. Your underwear provided no barrier, easily ripped away by his strong hands, and you cried out as he used his foot to spread your legs a little more.

Leonard grunted as he rubbed the tip of his cock against your slit, teasing you a little, using his other hand to hold you open. “Love your tight pussy,” he growled, thrusting into you the barest amount, and you clenched around him. “Fuck, you want my cock, darlin’?” You nodded desperately, clinging to the desk. “Tell me how much.”

“Want your knot, Lee, please!”

“What’s my name?” he demanded, slapping your ass once, feeding you a little more of his length. “What’s my name?”

“Alpha!” you cried, almost sobbing with need. Your Alpha grinned, thrusting home in one brutal stroke, and you screamed, the sound overwhelming his groan of satisfaction.

His hands slid over your ass, pushing your dress up a little further as he remained still for a moment, just feeling you. “That’s it, squeeze my cock.” He kissed along your spine, and you let a breathy moan loose, needing him to move. “Impatient thing, aren’t you?”

You opened your mouth to answer, only to squeak when he pulled back, slamming into you hard. His entire body was shaking as he pushed you further and further over the desk, unable to keep his hands from wandering over your body. He cupped your breasts under your dress, groaning when your nipples hardened under his touch.

“Lee,” you whimpered, pushing back against him. “I need… I need to move, baby, I can’t -” You were balanced on your tiptoes to compensate for his greater height, and he sighed, halting his movements to pull away. As soon as you straightened, he turned you around, dragging you into a heated kiss, the first time he’d kissed you since he walked in. “Bed?” you whispered, and he nodded in agreement, kissing you again.

Backing away, you stripped your dress as you went, kicking the flat soled shoes you normally wore for duty off. Leonard followed your lead, peeling off his shirt and stepping out of the dress pants that had been dangling around his knees. It was almost like he had to be touching you - as soon as he was naked, he was on you again, maneuvering you towards the bed. You crawled onto your hands and knee, presenting yourself and earning a deep groan from your Alpha.

“I love it when you do that, darlin’,” he commented, running his hand over the swell of your ass. “Presenting for me like a good girl.”

You smiled, looking over your shoulder. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

“With pleasure, sweetheart,” Leonard smirked, positioning himself behind you, sliding home in one smooth thrust. Both of you groaned; the position allowed for a deeper angle, and more comfort for you. It didn’t take long for him to start fucking into you in earnest, rolling his hips and using his hands to drag your ass back towards him. “So fucking warm an’ wet for me, Y/N,” he groaned, throwing his head back as he fucked you hard. You could only gasp and pant in response, stretching your arms out in front of you as he kept going.

When he pulled out, you whined in disappointment, only to find yourself pushed onto your back, with the Alpha between your thighs in an instant. He held you close, kissing you deeply as he re-entered you, swallowing down your moans.

“Wanna watch you when you come,” he muttered, kissing down along your jaw, nipping at your sensitive skin. “Love watchin’ you fall apart on my cock.”

You mewled, wrapping your legs around him, drowning in the feel of his thick length spearing you over and over, making your insides tremble with anticipation. Leonard dipped his head, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth, and you cried out, clutching at his shoulder desperately, arching your back on the mattress.

“I’m close,” you gasped, and he moaned around your breast, before switching his attention to the other one, keeping his thrusts strong, hitting your most sensitive inner spots with the precision he always had. With heaving breaths and a wail of pleasure, you came, spasming around his cock, and you felt his knot swelling hard.

Leonard growled in frustration, pulling his head back as he fucked you hard, sweat dripping down his nose to drip onto your chest, and you reached for him, forcing him to look at you as his knot started to limit his thrusts.

“Wanna feel you come,” you whispered, and he grinned, capturing your lips once more as he forced the entirety of his cock into your body, his knot swelling to fruition and locking you in place. You cried out as he started to come, pumping his load into you, his completion rumbling in his chest as he collapsed onto you, exhausted, but trying to keep his weight from crushing you.

You stroked the back of his neck until his breathing evened out, and the rut passed; for now at least. He’d be like this for at least a day, but you were happy to be there for him. As he calmed, he started to kiss along your neck again, little words of affection leaving his lips to embed themselves in your skin.

After a few moments, he rolled you both over, assuming a more comfortable position with you laying across his body, one leg pulled up, and the top half of your body curled into his side.

“What set you off?” you whispered, burying your face in the crook of his neck, your arm wrapping over his bare chest as he settled the covers over the both of you.

His lips found the top of your head, kissing softly as he curled his arm around your shoulders. “I guess, I’ve been thinkin’ about you a lot recently. And I was distracted.” Leonard smiled, squeezing you a little tighter. “I’m glad I have you, sweetheart. More than you know.”

You smiled, letting your eyes fall shut, feeling his free hand come to rest on your hip, where your lower half was still draped over him. “Won’t just be me soon,” you replied quietly, and Leonard’s smile widened, craning his neck to look down at you.

“You’re kiddin’.”

A tiny laugh left you. “Not at all.”


End file.
